The Accident
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot of TimmyxTootie. Tootie saves Timmy's life and visits him in the hospital.R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a fluffy little one-shot of TimmyxTootie. I got this idea when I read about the new live-action nickelodeon movie called "Fairly Oddparents: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" that's coming out sometime in 2011, and I admit I may be too excited about seeing it *sweatdrop*. But since the movie is a TootiexTimmy kind of thing, it inspired me to write this! So enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! Please, and thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Oddparents, any of the characters mentioned, or the new movie I just mentioned above.**_

"Cosmo! Wanda! Help!" Timmy yelled as he ran through Dimmsdale Park.

"TIIIIIIMMYYYYYYY!" A shrill voice rang out behind him.

Two poofs were heard in front of him. Timmy looked at them gratefully.

"What is it, Sport?" Wanda inquired worriedly.

"Tootie!" Timmy gasped, "Chasing me. I wish. I was home!" Timmy soon found himself safely inside his bedroom, with Wanda and Cosmo floating just above him.

"Tootie isn't _that_ bad, Timmy," Cosmo implied.

"Cosmo's right, for once, Sweetie," Wanda agreed, "She's a good girl who loves you for who you are. She's always accepting you and I think we all agree she can be persistent when she wants to be."

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!" They could hear Tootie's voice ring from outside.

Timmy groaned, "She's here _already_? I might as well try to escape through the back door before she breaks down the front door! You guys stay here. I'll be back soon." And with that, Timmy left Cosmo and Wanda in his room.

He stepped outside cautiously, one foot at a time. Timmy looked around. He could no longer hear Tootie's voice, and thought she went back home. But he was not taking any chances.

"There you are!"

As soon as those words hit his eardrums, he was off. Footsteps were behind him. He ran into the nearest wood. Looking ahead, he could see the river he sometimes visited. As he ran, he looked over his shoulder to see a lovestruck Tootie hot on his trail.

He continued looking at her, a lump forming in his throat as he said, "Go away Tootie! Get it past your thick skull! I do not love you! In fact, I _hate_ you-!" The last thing he saw was Tootie stopping abruptly, a mixture of hurt and confusion plastered on her face, before he fell into raging murky waters.

"Help!" He gasped. The ten-year-old boy was pulled swiftly down the river. "I'm coming!" Tootie yelled soon after she recovered from the shock. "Agh!" Timmy sputtered as he was pulled under. Cold water filled his lungs as he struggled to breathe. The current knocked him into a pile of rocks before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Argh!" Timmy gasped as he woke up in a bright white room. He lifted his hands to shield his eyes from the light as he looked around. He appeared to be in a hospital room, and his parents were sitting in chairs next to his bed.

"Timmy!" His mom said, as she wrapped him tightly in a hug.

"Ugh, what happened?" He moaned as his mother released him.

His mother gave him a stern look, "You ran right into that river in the middle of the forest we _specifically_ told you not to go in to. It's a dangerous place to be!"

"But Tootie! She was chasing me!" Timmy objected.

"But she still saved you."

Timmy froze.

A nurse suddenly walked into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, if you would like, you are welcome to head to the hospital cafeteria for lunch." Timmy's stomach flipped when he saw who stood beside the nurse.

Tootie smiled weakly and waved shyly. Since when was Tootie shy around _him_? What did he say that made her- oh. Yeah.

"Oh! Food!" Mr. Turner ran out of the room, Mrs. Turner close behind.

"If you don't mind," Tootie said to the nurse, "I'll stay in here for a little bit. Just to see if he's alright." The nurse nodded, then left, closing the door behind her. Timmy nervously twiddled his thumbs, with Tootie standing by the door, looking at the floor. He could feel the terrible feeling of guilt and… something else gurgle in the pit of his stomach. Timmy gulped, then heard a soft whistle. He looked at the top of the grey cabinet, seeing a pink flower vase and a green flower. They both winked at him.

"So," Tootie sighed, sitting in the chair his mom was previously in, "How are you feeling?"

"G-Good," Timmy stuttered looking away. The two ten-year-olds sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Timmy suddenly blurted out.

Tootie jumped, "W-What?"

Timmy blushed at his sudden outburst, "I'm sorry about what I said. You know, right before I fell in."

Tootie narrowed her eyes, "Are you just saying that because I saved you?"

"No no no!" Timmy pleaded, "I mean it Tootie! Really! I guess at the time, I just wanted you to stop chasing me, but I didn't really mean it."

Tootie sighed, "Well, I suppose I believe you. But after I heard you say that, it made me…realize that I couldn't keep chasing you. You obviously don't love me, and I should recognize that." She placed her hand on his, which in return made his blush creep deeper, "But thanks for telling me. I still like you, but I shouldn't keep after you just because of that."

The flower and vase snickered at Timmy's reaction to Tootie's contact. "But, Tootie-" Timmy started, yet Tootie cut him off.

"It's okay Timmy. You want me to leave now." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'll come to visit you every day until they let you out."

Timmy's only reaction was to hold the cheek Tootie had kissed, mostly to hide some of his now completely red face, and to hide his smile. Tootie let go of his hand and left, Timmy's gaze following her until she was out of sight. He once again heard two poofs beside him, but he didn't bother to look over.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Cosmo cry, "Is he sick? Hmm….face red, dazed expression…"

Wanda put a hand on Cosmo's shoulder, "Cosmo, I think-"

"Wait!" Cosmo interrupted her, "I know what to do!" Cosmo grabbed both his and Wanda's wands, rubbed them together quickly, and yelled "Clear!" before severely shocking the three of them. Wanda grabbed her wand and poofed everyone back to normal. Cosmo nervously tugged at his collar, whistling, while trying to avoid Wanda's glare.

"Cosmo, I was trying to say that I think Timmy is a _little_ more than okay," she said with a sly grin.

Timmy tore his gaze to look at her, blushing, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, Sport," Wanda drawled, "You've obviously fallen in love!"

"I have not!" He cried.

"But Timmy!" Cosmo interceded, "Then why did you act all nervous when she touched your hand, or why did your face turn red when she kissed you, or why were you so eager to make her forgive you, or-"

"That's enough, Cosmo!" Timmy interrupted him, trying to shut him up.

Wanda continued for Cosmo, "And blushing, like you're doing right now…

"Nuh uh!" The boy cried, his cheeks darkening as he tried to hide his face.

Wanda smiled, "My point exactly."

"I don't love her," Timmy crossed his arms defiantly and turned away.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Fine, be that way. I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow. When she comes to visit, show no signs that you like her. No blushing, no stuttering, no smiling if she kisses you or holds your hand."

"Deal." Timmy finished.

The next morning the three woke to a bright new day.

"Don't forget the deal," Timmy heard Wanda whisper in his ear.

"I didn't!" He whispered back. He was ready to prove Wanda wrong for the first time. It's not like he really liked Tootie anyway, so this would be a piece of cake.

"It's okay, I know where it is. Thanks, anyway!" They all heard Tootie skip down the hallway.

She poked her head into the room, "Good morning, Timmy!"

Timmy smiled as she walked in, "H-Hey Tootie." He slapped his hand over his mouth. What just happened? He already messed up! Tootie sat down on the other side of the room, farther away than she was yesterday. Timmy couldn't help but frown as his stomach dropped. He was actually expecting her to pounce on him or at least sit closer. But why should he care? He sat back in his bed and sighed, closing his eyes. Tootie sat it the chair, silently twirling a piece of hair.

"So," she ventured, "what did you do after I left yesterday?"

Timmy thought, "Well I pretty much watched TV and played games on my handheld player."

"I've never played a handheld player before!" Tootie announced.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at her, "You haven't?"

She shrugged, "Vicky wouldn't exactly allow it…"

"Well," Timmy nervously said, butterflies in his stomach, "I could show you if you want, and you could play it…if you want."

She smiled, "Yeah. That would be fun." She walked over and sat down next to Timmy on his hospital bed, and cautiously leaned back. Hours passed as the two passed the gaming device back and forth, trying to beat the other's high score. By the time it was dark, Timmy was busy playing. He yawned, and looked down at Tootie. Long ago she had fallen asleep; her head now rest on his shoulder. He blushed at the sight of her. Too tired to play anymore, he put the game on the table next to the bed.

"Wanda?" He warily called out.

She poofed up as a human nurse. She smiled at the sight of them, "What is it, Sport?"

"I wish we had a blanket," he yawned. Wanda raised her wand, and a thick comforter appeared across the two on the bed. Tootie shifted at the sudden covering, and reached out and held onto Timmy's hand. Timmy's face reddened again. It only seemed to redden when others were around, darn it!

Wanda raised an eyebrow at him, "Timmy, you're blushing. You didn't forget our deal, did you?"

Timmy thought for a moment, "No. I… I do like her."

Wanda smiled and ruffled his hair. "I knew it all along, Sport," she whispered. She turned to poof away.

"Wanda," Timmy said, "You're right."

She turned back around, "About what?"

Timmy rested his head atop Tootie's and closed his eyes.

"She isn't that bad."

_**What did you think? Leave a comment! No flames, please. But critiques are much appreciated! And Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The birds chirped. A certain little ten-year-old woke up with a huge grin on his face. "Woohoo!" He cried out. Cosmo and Wanda poofed up next to his bed.

"Hey, Timmy!" Cosmo yawned tiredly, "Why are you up so early?"

"Because, Cosmo, I'm finally getting out of this crazy hospital!" Timmy yelled excitedly.

"Speaking of crazy!" Cosmo cried as he poofed away, Wanda following him soon after. An excited girl popped her head into Timmy's hospital room.

"Good morning, Timmy!" Tootie smiled.

"Hey, Tootie!" Timmy replied.

Tootie walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, "You ready to leave this place?"

"You bet I am!" Timmy said, "It made me realize that falling into raging rivers is _not_ a good idea. Unless, you know, _you_ would be there to save me." He laughed nervously, blushing all the while.

Tootie chuckled, "How is your foot doing?"

They both looked down to Timmy's right leg. Wrapped around his ankle was a dark blue cast, which the doctors inferred was broken from catching on the rocks when Timmy was knocked-out.

"It's fine. I just took some painkillers for it, so it'll be fine for a while." Timmy sighed, leaning back.

"That's good. I'll go see if a nurse can check you out now." Tootie winked playfully and skipped out of the room.

Timmy watched dreamily as she walked down the hallway, glancing back at him once, and then heading towards the elevator.

Timmy heard the familiar popping sound next to him, yet he didn't look over. Although, he did hear Cosmo fly over to one side, and Wanda the other.

"Timmy and Tootie, sitting in a tree…" Cosmo starting to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wanda cooed, poking at Timmy playfully.

He rolled his eyes embarrassingly, and turned to look out of the window.

Wanda lowered herself down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I knew you'd like her eventually. She has such a good heart, and likes you so much. Tootie is also a very pretty girl. No wonder you chose her," Timmy's godmother teased, winking at him.

Timmy's face started glowing a bright pink, and he nervously looked down to fiddle with his blanket.

"Oops. Cosmo, I made him blush…" Wanda pretended to sound apologetic for it, but they all knew she wasn't.

"Here, let me try," Cosmo shifted so he sat just on the other side of his godchild, and leaned in until he was nose-to-nose with Timmy, "Hey, Timmy?"

"Hm?" Timmy didn't actually give a legitimate answer, knowing somewhat of what his fairies were up to.

"Do you _liiiiiike_ her?" Cosmo sneered.

Timmy yanked his head against the bed as fast as possible, the look on his face being absolutely priceless. Both Cosmo and Wanda held their stomachs as strong laughter erupted from the two godparents, much to Timmy's dismay.

He scowled and folded his arms across his chest, "You two are _not _funny!" A huff escaped through his lips.

"But the look on your face! You were so embarrassed!" Cosmo cackled. Timmy, in turn to their behavior, scowled, looking away.

"Come one, Sport, don't be so sour," Wanda, still laughing, cupped his cheek with her hand, "You've got to admit, you are just too adorable sometimes."

"No, I'm not!"

Wanda just chuckled and moved her hand gently to under his chin, "Tootie's a sweet, genuine girl. All of that inner beauty to match her outer beauty. I really am glad you chose her."

Timmy carefully pulled his head back and nodded, looking down embarrassedly.

The three soon heard the voices of a young girl and a young woman, and the sound of squeaking wheels. Timmy's eyes trained on the door as he saw Wanda, out of his peripheral vision, wink at him before they both poofed away.

Just as Cosmo and Wanda reappeared as books on the table next to their godchild, Tootie and a young nurse pushing a wheelchair entered the room. Tootie looked over at him and smiled, waving slightly. Timmy's cheeks tinted pink and he waved back.

"Okay, Mr. Turner, let's get you into this chair and get you home, alright?" The nurse cheerily rolled it over to the edge of the bed. Both the nurse and Tootie helped the weakened Timmy into the wheelchair. Timmy instantly relaxed the second he was seated comfortably.

"Do you mind if I push him?" Tootie looked up at the nurse, smiling.

The nurse was about to protest against it, being they were both just ten-year-old kids, but she stopped herself. She glanced back and forth between the smiling girl and the blushing boy. A sudden realization and comprehension clicked within her mind, and she beamed back at Tootie.

"I wouldn't mind it, sweetheart. Would you?" The nurse winked at Timmy teasingly, much like Wanda had done. Timmy could only bite his lip and shake his head.

The trio traveled down the hallway silently. Timmy could feel two watches appear randomly on one arm, but he was too busy laying his head back, glancing up at Tootie every once in a while. Although, luckily for him, she had kept her undivided attention on the long hallway before them for the entire time.

They arrived, in Timmy's eyes, way too soon in the lobby. The first thing both Timmy and Tootie saw upon entering the waiting room was Timmy's parents filling out paperwork at one of the desks.

"Your parents offered me a ride," Tootie explained just after wheeling him over. Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked up at smiled at the children.

"Timmy, sweetie, are you ready to go home?" Mrs. Turner smiled down at her soon.

Both children nodded in response and walked, or rode, through the doors to the parking garage before the parents.

It was a long and silent trip getting to the car on the second floor, but they easily managed getting the wheelchair up the ramps.

"Well, why don't we go ahead and get you in the car, hm?" Mrs. Turner positioned the wheelchair so that the three could easily maneuver Timmy into the back seat.

"I'll take that back, now…"

Timmy jumped, startled. He hadn't even realized his nurse had followed them all the way from the lobby.

The nurse saw his surprised reaction and joked, "Well, how else are we getting it back in the hospital?"

A question like that would only make Timmy feel _slightly _foolish.

"Whatever," He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for the nurse to hear. This earned him a disapproving glare from Tootie.

"Well, thank you for all of your help!" Mr. Turner called out to the nurse as she walked away.

"You're welcome! I hope he feels better soon! Tell him to stay safe!"

The ride back from the hospital, all four knew, would take just over an hour. Of course, this was the only hospital that could treat Timmy's very serious injuries. And yet, this proved to be a very awkward car ride back home.

**BAM. SECOND CHAPTER. *dances***

**I am really rolling with my fanfictions lately! I'm so PROUD! :D**

**Well, here is the second chapter of what was supposed to be a "oneshot", but that didn't work out so well, now did it? xD**

**This story doesn't exactly have a plot (you know what I mean if you read my fanfic "Lullaby"), meaning I'll update if I get an idea of what should happen next.**

**Thank you for putting up with the lack of updates from the past two years, because I'm now updating more often!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
